


Written in the Scars

by writeforthefandom



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bruises, Chains, Gags, Pain, Suffering, beatings, idk i'll add more probably, rekt lolol, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: His blindfold was removed. Damen immediately took in the room, or rather, cell, he was tossed into. The familiar face of Govart appeared in his line of sight, as well as the Regent, Councillor Guion and finally blonde hair that Damen adored more than ever. Laurent’s face was ice cold, but Damen saw the surprise in those blue eyes, even if Laurent’s body and face refused to show any emotion.Laurent was tied too, the same manner, hands above his head. The lacings on his shirt were undone, the shirt hanging open, revealing a bare chest. Damen noticed a red handprint covering the left side of Laurent’s face and he knew that Govart, or his uncle, must have hit the blonde prince. It would definitely bruise and darken the face.Then Damen turned to the Regent, Laurent’s unforgiving uncle, who in the past few weeks, had tried everything to kill Laurent, claim the throne his own. And it hadn’t worked. With Damen at Laurent’s side, they’d won every obstacle, every trap, from Arles to Ravenel. But here they were, outsmarted, beaten, tied and there was nothing they could do. Damen was frustrated, he was sure Laurent was more than pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

Damen knew, just as Jord, Nikandros and Makedon knew as they headed into battle. They knew, they should have turned and pushed their horses to get as far away as Charcy as possible. But instead, Damen had fought, waiting for the blessing arrival and fresh troops of Laurent, who never came.

And he knew why Laurent never came. Laurent did not break promises. Laurent didn’t put Damen’s life at risk to win the battle at Charcy, because if Damen lost, the Regent won. And Laurent knew very well that if the Regent won the battle, Laurent wouldn’t be able to defeat his uncle and he’d eventually be beheaded. So Damen knew the moment he headed into battle, as he cut his way through soldiers, that Laurent and his troops not appearing was most-definitely not a good thing.

At first it looked like they would win. They were breaking through the lines of the Regent’s army, but that didn’t matter the moment Damen was forced from his horse. All he remembered a second later was darkness.

And more darkness as he woke up. Whatever happened at Charcy, Damen could only guess, not know. He was curious if Jord survived, if Nikandros and Makedon made it through and cut down the Regent’s army. Although, if they had, it wouldn’t make sense for Damen to be surrounded by darkness as he opened his eyes. He realised he was blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back. He was being dragged, first across the outside ground of dirt and grass, then on stone and down stairs.

And then he was pushed up, hands untied. Damen took that moment and fought, but blind, disoriented, didn’t stand a chance against whoever was holding him. Probably several people, at least, as his hands were forced above his head and tied. Damen tugged with all his might, the ropes digging into his flesh, but it didn’t budge. He gave up and waited, quietly.

His blindfold was removed. Damen immediately took in the room, or rather, cell, he was tossed into. The familiar face of Govart appeared in his line of sight, as well as the Regent, Councillor Guion and finally blonde hair that Damen adored more than ever. Laurent’s face was ice cold, but Damen saw the surprise in those blue eyes, even if Laurent’s body and face refused to show any emotion.

Laurent was tied too, the same manner, hands above his head. The lacings on his shirt were undone, the shirt hanging open, revealing a bare chest. Damen noticed a red handprint covering the left side of Laurent’s face and he knew that Govart, or his uncle, must have hit the blonde prince. It would definitely bruise and darken the face.

Then Damen turned to the Regent, Laurent’s unforgiving uncle, who in the past few weeks, had tried everything to kill Laurent, claim the throne his own. And it hadn’t worked. With Damen at Laurent’s side, they’d won every obstacle, every trap, from Arles to Ravenel. But here they were, outsmarted, beaten, tied and there was nothing they could do. Damen was frustrated, he was sure Laurent was more than pissed.

“Now that we have the barbarian here too,” the Regent began. He looked at Laurent with the same cold face that Laurent had put on. 

“What do you think you can do to me, uncle? Nothing you haven’t done before.” Laurent relaxed his pose and looked indifferent.

Damen wondered how Laurent could do that, in such circumstances. Laurent, with his golden hair, looked as relax as he would have seated at a dining table, as if to have a pleasant talk with his uncle. Nothing was farther from the truth.

“I think I can do a whole lot more,” the Regent said, lips curled into a smirk. “The people have chosen my side. They know of your betrayal, by now they’ll know you were killed in battle, trying, desperately, to take back your throne. You’re nothing like your bro-“

“Don’t speak of him!” An angry outburst.

Damen was surprised, turning his face to look at Laurent, who looked nothing short of furious. Damen remembered the brave Auguste, knew exactly how much Laurent loved him, even if it seemed impossible. No one got to speak foully of Auguste, or of him at all, without Laurent absolutely cutting them down. But he couldn’t now. He could only use his words, bringing him further trouble.

The Regent chuckled and looked toward Govart, who happily threw a punch to Laurent’s stomach. The man wanted to double over, but couldn’t. Instead he endured the pain, took a few calming breaths and glared at his uncle. 

“Right, Govart, I’ll let you do your work. As long as they don’t come out alive. Now, I’m going back to Arles and claim the throne.” The Regent looked once more at Laurent, who would be steaming from his ears and nostrils if he could. The man then left, Councillor Guion following.

Laurent looked at Govart, who was more than willing to kill Laurent and Damen.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck a prince,” Govart said, looking at Laurent. “Especially one like you. You may be a good sword fighter, but you’re fragile nonetheless. I wonder how much you can take?”

Damen’s stomach twisted itself into knots as Govart undid the lacings of his pants. The man wasn’t wearing something was sophisticated and complicated as Laurent, so the lacings were undone easily. 

Govart walked towards Laurent, who looked more frightened than Damen had expected. 

“Stop,” Damen said. He tugged on his wrists, testing the ropes once more, but still found them as unmoving as last time.

“What?” Govart snapped, narrowing his eyes at Damen.

Damen didn’t want to see Laurent get hurt, didn’t want himself to get hurt. But he could take it easier than Laurent’s body. Govart was right, Laurent was an excellent swordsman, but he was tied up now, and his body was more fragile. He didn’t possess the muscle that Damen did, or Govart.

Govart walked towards Damen, suddenly interested. “You want to get yourself fucked instead? You’re a prince too.” The man smiled, putting his hands on Damen’s waist.

Damen didn’t respond and let Govart untie the lacings to his own pants, and then drop them. He didn’t respond when Govart walked behind him, lowered his binds a bit so Govart could more easily fuck him. And he didn’t respond when he felt his ass cheeks spread. He looked towards Laurent instead, who looked troubled and was having difficulties hiding it. Damen just gently shook his head.

Govart’s finger was rougher than it should have been, not using as much oil than was really needed. This caused Damen unnecessary pain, Govart’s goal. Damen closed his eyes and hung his head and let himself be prepared, forcing himself to relax as much as he could.

Damen took deep and steady breaths, stuttered when a second and third finger entered, before continuing. He tried to hide himself, hide his mind from what was about to happen. Tried to find a safe space, but found none. Instead, he felt fingers withdraw and something blunt pressed in. 

Laurent clenched his fists and watched Damen, the man who had killed his brother, the man he’d laid with, his former slave. Damen, attractive, impossible Damianos, who was now taking the beating for him. Damen who had done so much for him, guide his troops, won victories. Laurent couldn’t have done what he did without Damen. And now, again, Damen was helping him, protecting him. Laurent couldn’t possibly understand why, he could only watch as Govart took the victory he should have taken in the pit.

If Laurent ever got himself free, he swore his uncle would suffer, just like Damen was suffering now. Laurent looked away, not able to watch his lover suffer under Govart’s hands.

Damen gritted his teeth, the hands on his hips too tight, bruising, the thrusting brutal. But he took it, eyes shut and controlled breathing as Govart pounded away, sending spikes of pain up Damen’s spine, occasionally giving him the need to cry out. But he kept himself silent, endured. For Laurent, his supposed enemy, his lover. The one who had taken his heart.

Govart did his best to coax responses from Damen, but the man was silent, kept himself silent. It angered Govart, who became rougher, harder, with each thrust, with each frustration. He looked towards Laurent, who wasn’t looking, who’s face betrayed the hurt. Govart laughed at that, digging his fingers into Damen’s hips.

The lovers reduced to nothing. The silence stretched on, only the sound of skin on skin and Govarts grunts echoed through the cells. They both endured, until Govart finished, pulling away, pulling his pants up and redoing the lacings. Govart walked around and grabbed Damen’s chin, forcing Damen to open his eyes and look at the man, his rapist.

“You’ve got quite the nice ass,” he remarked. He smirked and tightened his grip. “I bet Laurent’s is less tight, considering just a few nights before, I heard, you fucked him.”

Damen narrowed his eyes. “You stay away from him,” he growled. He brought his knee up to Govart’s crotch and hit him with all the strength he could.

Govart staggered back, hands covering his crotch as pain overwhelmed him. The man leaned against the wall as he took in steady breaths, then looked up at Damen. There was anger in the man’s eyes and Damen knew he was in for it.

The brute approached and backhanded Damen across his face. Damen’s head jerked to one side, red handprint now covering half his face. Govart walked behind him, lowered Damen’s chains enough so that Damen fell to his knees. Govart returned and threw punch after punch. Damen took them all without sound, without complaint, until he crumpled to the ground. Govart stepped back and watched Damen, now breathing harshly, by a few hours covered in bruises. He spat on the man. “Akielons are disgusting,” he growled, before he left the cell chambers.

Laurent watched Damen with wide eyes. He struggled against his restraints, hissing when the ropes dug painfully into his skin, burning, cutting. “Damen,” he whispered, not certain how loud he could be. If he yelled, he was afraid Govart would come back.

“I’m fine,” Damen mumbled, slowly sitting up, clutching his stomach who’d received the brunt of the punches. He looked up at Laurent, who watched with concern. “I am, don’t worry.”

But Laurent was worried. Regardless of his feelings towards the man who had killed his brother, Laurent had also fallen for the dark-haired man, who’d been his slave, gave him victories he couldn’t have dreamed of. Laurent frowned, wishing he could move over to Damen to check on him.

Damen took a deep breath and shuffled to a nearby wall, leaning his back against the cold stone. He closed his eyes and sat there, just focused on his breathing.

Silence stretched on and so did Laurent’s anger. He managed to loosen the rope at least a little, the rope giving way, but in return Laurent felt his wrist get damaged, burning, wounds appearing from his constant tugging, trying to get loose. Hours went on and Laurent eventually stopped, the pain becoming too much to bear. He looked back at Damen, who had seemed to have fallen into a light slumber, at least for now relieved from the pain he was suffering.

This was Laurent’s fault, he knew that well. If they did manage to escape, he would make sure Govart, his uncle and Guion would suffer, at his personal hands. He’d make them pay for everything. He’d reclaim the throne and show that he was the true ruler, and let Damen have his time with Govart and the Regent.

If he managed to get free. That was the question. It could take months, weeks, before he’d ever manage to get a hand free. By that time, Damen, if he continued defending Laurent, if Laurent continued to be a coward, would have suffered so much damage, Laurent wasn’t sure if Damen would be able to recover.

But if he managed, there was no one who had turned against him, sided with his uncle, who could evade Laurent’s wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Damen knew that, logically, he should let Laurent take whatever Govart wanted to do to him. Damen shouldn’t exert himself to protect the prince. It had been partly the prince’s fault, after all. But his mind, his heart, wouldn’t even let him think of it. Couldn’t let him think of it. They may not have been on the best terms the past few days, with the tension that Laurent knew who Damen was, his brother’s killer, and that Damen was set to leave, hanging above them. All of that didn’t matter though, not right now. They’d come so far and Damen was not going to let anyone get in Laurent’s way.

His skin crawled, the feeling of Govart’s hands lingering where he’d touched. His hips were painful, sitting was painful. This was only round one. Damen knew Govart was going to come back again, and again, to break them. Hurt them. And eventually, if he got the chance, if neither Damen nor Laurent managed to escape and if no one came to rescue them, kill them.

He slowly opened his eyes, awakened from his light slumber. Laurent was watching him and Damen turned his head away, not wanting Laurent to see in just how much pain he was. Though likely Laurent already knew, with his piercing gaze. 

Footsteps. Damen tensed and clenched his fists. No doubt it would be Govart, back for another round. Damen forced himself to stand up, even as it caused pain to shoot up his spine. He staggered and leaned against the wall, slowly turning his gaze back to Govart, who, this time, had a companion. Damen felt his entire body shake.

The door to the cell opened, keys jiggling. Damen narrowed his eyes, readying himself to fight two. Fighting Govart alone was a difficult task, fighting Govart and whoever he brought seemed impossible. 

Govart observed Damen for a few minutes, then looked towards Laurent. Laurent’s cold blue eyes were directed at Govart, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Damen was glad.

The other man didn’t introduce himself. Not that Damen cared to know his man. The man simply approached and Damen watched, moved away as much as his restraints allowed him to, until the man finally grabbed him and forced his wrists behind his back. Damen, although strong, was also tired. He knew struggling wasn’t smart, so he let the man. He was forced to his knees.

Govart stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Damen’s hair, looking down at him. “Open your mouth,” Govart growled.

Damen did, just as fingers prodded inside him. He closed his eyes, concentrated on breathing instead. A cock was roughly shoved into his mouth, and then a few seconds later into his ass.

“Open your eyes, look at Laurent,” Govart ordered, looking down at Damen. Damen didn’t obey, kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look at Laurent, didn’t want him to see how much it hurt Damen. But Govart was dead set, slapping Damen harshly while holding his head in place.

Avoiding further injury, Damen opened his eyes slowly and focused them on Laurent, who looked horrified. Damen swallowed, pulling a mean from Govart. The two men started moving and Damen had to keep himself quiet, had to force himself to shut up, look and not react. It was more difficult than he expected, his body protesting, his stomach twisting into knots. He wanted to throw up but he refused, by will alone, like Laurent sometimes would.

It didn’t take long, Damen was grateful for that. He was forced to swallow Govart’s disgusting semen, but he did, before he was released, both man stepping back. Damen stayed on his knees, eyes tired. He glared at Govart, who slapped him one more, this time head snapping to one side. Damen dropped his eyes, Govart petted his hair, the two men left.

Laurent struggled against the ropes, finally managing to slip one hand free. He quickly set to the task of untying his other hand, and once free, rubbed his wrists carefully. He inspected the damage, but found it minor, then rushed to Damen.

Damen was still on his knees, breathing harshly. He blinked and looked up at Laurent, his eyes glazed over.

Laurent set to the task of untying him, but Damen pulled back. “Go,” he forced out, looking at Laurent with wide yes. “Go, before they come back. I’ll hold them off while you gather your army and take this place.”

Footsteps, at least two pair. Damen looked with desperate eyes at Laurent, who looked just as desperate back. Then Laurent got up, nodded and left. Damen watched him retreat, hide in the shadows as Govart and the man returned, watched him go up the stairs and vanish as Damen dealt with Govarts anger.

“Where is that bastard?” he growled, kicking Damen in his stomach.

Damen topped forward, clutching his stomach. He remained quiet and glared up at Govart, who kicked him again. He was then dragged up, only to have a fist connect with his jaw and force him back down.

“He’s gone,” Damen said, looking up with defiant eyes. Govart narrowed his eyes, grabbing a fistful of Damen’s hear, tearing at it painfully, ripping out some strands.

“He’s gone,” Damen repeated. “He’s going to go back to his army. He’s going to take this place, he’s going to murder you, and then we’re going to go after the Regent and take back what’s rightfully his, Vere.” Damen was the fear flit across Govart’s eyes and smirked.

“You can run, now. You can run back to the Regent, his uncle, for protection.” Damen watched Govart consider it, before he laughed and shook his head.

“You’re lying,” he said. “Akielons cannot be trusted, especially not a bedslave like you.” Another punch. Damen fell, hair let go. He clutched his jaw, throbbing and painful. But he glared, receiving another hit. The man got behind him, and with some extra rope, tied Damen’s hands behind his back, enabling him to do nothing more but endure the beating. Govart continued, throwing punches and kicks at Damen until he was out of breath, Damen curled up on the floor, trying to protect himself as much as possible.  
\-----  
Laurent managed to sneak past Govart and the other man. He listened for a few minutes, wanted to storm back in. But he didn’t. He snuck up the stairs, found himself a horse outside and pushed his heels into the horse’s side as hard as he could, spurring the horse forward. The fort, Fortaine, was abandoned, not even Guion’s men were stationed there. They must have thought an attack would not occur, Damen and Laurent would be killed, Vere and Akielos brought under the Regent’s rule.

But they were wrong. Laurent rode as hard as he could, but even then, it took him a day, at least, to get where the army was stationed. They were somewhere else than expected, Akielon army mixed with Vere army. Jord saw him first and rode to meet him. Laurent nodded briefly as he was escorted back to camp.

He immediately called for a meeting. Worried for Damen, he knew he had to act as fast as possible. The longer Damen was under Govart’s care, the more damage he’d suffer. And with Laurent gone, there was no question that Govart would take out all his anger on Damen. Damen could take a lot, but not infinitely. Laurent knew that how faster he acted and got Fortaine secured, the better it was for Damen.

“Okay, let’s make this quick.” Laurent explained the situation, Nikandros watching him with narrowed eyes. But he followed, listened, suggested. After all, Nikandros was more than worried for Damen. He knew Damen must have sacrificed himself for Laurent, and it was clear on Laurent’s face how much it had hurt to leave without the Akielon prince.

Battle strategies were laid out quickly. Since the fort was mostly abandoned, except for Govart and whoever else stayed behind to torture him and Damen. It would be an easy take, easy won conquest. And he would have Damen back within no time.

But he was exhausted. Laurent needed sleep, he hadn’t gotten any in two days. So when they finished discussing plans, Jord told him to lay down while preparations were made.

Laurent laid down and closed his eyes. He didn’t immediately fall asleep, too worried for Damen. He wasn’t sure if he’d done right leaving the older prince behind, even if Damen had told him to. His stomach hurt with the possibilities of what Govart would do to Damen. Govart was a seasoned bully, and knew exactly how to crack people. Laurent wasn’t sure why the Regent had kept the brute around, but Govart must have something above his uncle’s head. 

He was determined to destroy his uncle. Once Damen was back and recovered, they would go to Ios, because Laurent had a feeling, and had heard from some scouts, that after being crowned in Arles, the Regent had left for Ios. He and Damen would take back what was rightfully theirs, and rule together, peacefully. The countries would be no longer at war, but at peace, friends amongst each other. As it should be.

He eventually drifted off. It was nothing more but a slumber, but it helped regain his energy nonetheless. He had nightmares, and afterward Jord told him that Laurent would beg or scream every once in a while. Laurent had flushed and given a simple nod, before shrugging off the topic.

He was seated on his horse, watching the troops as they readied. Jord and Nikandros worked together, even if they didn’t really get along. Not yet anyway, Laurent knew that would come. They both pulled up beside him, and Laurent lead the way. 

Where Laurent had been able to ride his horse as fast as possible back to the camp, they were slower now. Troops on foot couldn’t keep up with running horses, and Laurent was determined to get them all there. He wanted to take the fort immediately and secure it. For that, he’d needed every man on the field. He was anxious the entire ride, the day and a half that it took. They arrived four days after Damen had been left alone. It looked just as abandoned, meaning Govart hadn’t send anyone to message the Regent about Laurent’s escape.

Govart would likely be beheaded for his fuck up, as was right. Govart would now too, if he was still around. Even if he wasn’t, the moment Laurent would get his hands on the man, he’d be dead. Laurent would behead him without further ado, cut off his head and display it for the world to see, like his uncle had cut off Nicaise’s head and dropped it from a bag. Laurent shuddered. 

The man gathered and Jord lead the way, knowing Fortaine a tad bit better than Nikandros. They stormed and secured while Laurent, with a small group of Nikandros’ men and his own went down to the cells, where Laurent became more nervous as they descended.

Govart was still here, the stupid brute. Five of his men were standing around Damen, who looked worse than Laurent had imagined. He was bruised and bleeding, and Laurent could see a whip carded aside, blood fresh. Anger overtook him and he stormed down, the rest following. Swiftly, Govart and his five men were put under restraints, and then Laurent rushed to Damen, who laid quietly on the ground.

He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it. “Let’s get him to Paschal,” Laurent ordered and the man surrounded Damen, carefully lifted him up. Damen’s chest and thighs were covered in slashes and Laurent wanted to murder Govart right there and there. Instead he glared, locked the cell and left Govart and his men in darkness while Damen was carried up, brought to a private room and Paschal summoned. 

Laurent never left his side as Paschal did his best to patch up Damen’s wounds and bruises. Once done, he bowed to Laurent and left the two alone. Laurent waited for Damen to wake up.


End file.
